(a) Field
The embodiment of the present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the embodiment of the present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display with improved transmittance.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays, and an LCD includes a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the two panels. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer that determines the orientations of LC molecules therein in order to adjust polarization of incident light thereto.
The two sheets of display panels configuring the LCD may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. A gate line transmitting a gate signal and a data line transmitting a data signal are formed to cross each other, and a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor, and the like may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel. A light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like may be formed on the opposing display panel. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel.
Recently, LCDs have been becoming wider, and curved displays are developed to enhance viewer immersion.
The curved liquid crystal display may be realized by forming components on two display panels, attaching the display panels together to prepare a flat-panel liquid crystal display, and then bending it to have a predetermined curvature. In this case, the two display panels may become misaligned from each other, causing the generation of texture and reduction of transmittance.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.